


Sun Seeker

by FMTomiko



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Canon Compliant, Canon Divergent from Comics, F/F, Friendship/Love, Growth, I'll add more tags, Painting a picture with words is hard, Post-Canon, Posting this before running to work, Redemption, Still working on Recover, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FMTomiko/pseuds/FMTomiko
Summary: Ty Lee travels back to the Fire Nation with the Kyoshi Warriors to be bodyguards for Fire Lord Zuko, assist with diplomatic situations for the Fire Nation, and help keep his palace safe. She discovers what happend to Azula after the 100 year war. Follow her journey to see what happens after she comes back to the Fire Nation. (I'll probaby edit the summary, once I have more time)
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Long time no see/read. I've had the time to think of various stories and decided to try my hand at an Azula redemtion arc, but mostly in the POV of Ty Lee. I'm making this story a little more simple than my first work Recover. So it might be a little rough. Feel free to tell me what you think. I haven't had tons of time to edit and write. Due to working close to 70 hours a week.

Ty Lee slid her door open to an overcast sky and a gentle breeze, taking a deep breath of the cool air. Her Kyoshi Warrior outfit and makeup on, ready for today’s training. It was peaceful on the little island that the previous Earth Avatar made. After the war, there hadn’t been any major conflicts between nations. A nice change of pace for Ty Lee.

Over the better part of a year, she had trained with and taught the Kyoshi Warriors. In her free time, she learned about the history of the island and about Avatar Kyoshi herself. Ty Lee had wondered if they learned about the involvement the Earth Avatar had in the Fire Nation while she attended the Royal Academy for girls. She didn’t quite remember because she attended the school several years ago.

She absent mindedly made her way to the dojo the warriors trained at. Suki was standing on the other side of the dojo, catching up with a few of the other girls. The Kyoshi Warriors gained more recruits after their involvement with the war. They had occasional post-war jobs thanks to Aang. Keeping the peace was trickier than expected, despite defeating Fire Lord Ozai.

There was a part of her that missed using her acrobatic skills across the nations as a performer for the circus. Maybe she would entertain people again if she got the chance. Ty Lee tended to be restless at times and wanted to travel the world in more of a nomadic way, but she was ok with doing her part to make the world a better place.

After a few more of the Warriors came into the dojo, everyone organized themselves, Suki in front ready to lead this class. She cleared her throat. “Ladies, before we get started, I need a select few of you for a job in the Fire Nation Capital.”

Ty Lee's heart started racing. _Is this about Azula?_ Why had she automatically come to that thought. Did she miss the princess? How would the princess feel about even seeing her after all this time? The princess’s aura electrified with rage at the Boiling Rock, it was also the last time their eyes met.

“We will essentially be bodyguards for Fire Lord Zuko, assist with diplomatic situations for the Fire Nation, and help keep his palace safe.” Suki continued. “This will be a permanent move until further notice. We leave in a week so you will have a few days to think about it.” Her eyes landed on Ty Lee’s.

Ty Lee swallowed hard, keeping her face neutral, despite all the thoughts rushing through her mind. _What did Zuko do with Azula after the war?_ Did she even want to go back? She missed her friend Mai and it would be good to catch up with her.

After training with the warriors, she started to walk back to her house. “Hey Ty!” Suki caught up to her. “Are you ok? You seemed a little off.”

Smiling, Ty Lee turned around. “I’m doing alright. Just a bit on my mind.”

“Was it about the latest assignment?” Suki sighed. “I am hoping you will be my lead person for this job.”

Ty Lee frowned. “I don’t know.”

“Mai asked us. I guess Zuko has been looking awful. The pressure of leading a nation and dealing with the other nations must be getting to him.” Suki had a look of concern. “I’ll be going up there to help out, but I can’t stay.” She put a hand on Ty Lee's shoulder.

She reached her hand across to hold Suki's and sighed. “It’s just Mai asking for help? It doesn’t have to do with anything more?”

Suki arched an eyebrow trying to read the other Warrior. “Not that I am aware of. There are some Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom and Zuko is trying work things out peacefully with King Kuei and Aang. It is a little involved.”

A moment of silence was shared between the two girls. Ty Lee reading Suki's aura, confident, caring, and stable. An aura she was familiar with most of her life. If she had to name a color for this, it would be cyan. It made true leaders glow as if they were some being from the cosmos. 

“You know more about the Fire Nation and can help the other girls get accustomed with the culture, especially in the palace. It’s also convenient that you’re such close friends with Mai. I’m sure she would love to see you!” Suki smiled giving a small squeeze to Ty Lee's shoulder.

The acrobat let out a mirthful laugh and pulled the Kyoshi Warrior into a hug. “It doesn’t look like I have much of a choice.”

“You do.”

“It's fine” Ty Lee patted the other woman’s back. “It will be good to be _home_.” They released their embrace. “I guess I’ll start packing.” She turned around and continued her path back to her house. Her jaw clinched as she processed her emotions on returning back to her nation.

* * *

The sun showed itself through partly clouded skies. Ty Lee dressed in lighter wear, her usual pink attire. When she got back to Caldera, she would have to purchase a couple new outfits, due to growing over the last year.

Thankfully she didn’t have very many belongings, making her duffle bag relatively light. Ty Lee looked up at the Fire Nation ship at the end of the pier. _I can do this, there isn’t anything to fear._ She exhaled, not realizing she had been holding her breath. The acrobat made her way onto the naval ship.

“You made it!” Suki embraced Ty Lee in a tight hug. “Misaki, Sami, Ryoko, and Karou are already in their quarters. I’ll show you where you are going to be sleeping.” She tugged Ty Lee’s hand.

“Thanks.” Ty Lee smiled, following Suki.

“Are you sure you're ok?” Suki looked back at her. “You look like you've been in your head a lot more.”

Ty Lee nodded. “Yeah! I’m excited to see Mai!” _I can’t get Azula out of my head._ Their relationship was good, maybe slightly complicated. Azula was never really terrible to her or Mai. Both of them enjoyed teasing Mai, her crush on Zuko made it that much easier. The princess was only kind of mean when she was jealous of Ty Lee, but never really hurtful. The only exception was the time she used fear tactics because Azula wouldn't accept “no" when recruiting them during the war.

She did miss her friendship with the princess. The brunette wanted to know what happened to Azula. Zuko wouldn’t tell her anything, but she was preoccupied with the Kyoshi Warriors, so she never pressed. Ty Lee always held one small regret, chi blocking the princess. She didn’t want her to kill Mai, but was there a better way? Did she have to act so impulsively?

“-Lee…. Earth to Ty Lee!” Ty Lee blinked, Suki’s hand waving in front of her face. “You better get your head back on your shoulders if you're going to lead these girls.”

A wide grin spread across the acrobat’s face. “Of course, Suki!”

A look of worry came across Suki’s face. “Let me know if you need anything. Here are your quarters...”

“Thanks.”

“Is it about Azula?” Suki asked, knowing that the two use to be friends.

Ty Lee frowned. “I dunno.” She walked in her room and shut the door, leaving Suki to wonder. _Is Azula ok?_ Her hands covered her face after she dropped her bag on the floor. Warm tears silently slid down her cheeks.

* * *

The ship had finished its journey to the Royal Plaza. The sun shown brightly, without a cloud in sight. Ty Lee was in her uniform with the other Kyoshi Warriors waiting to walk on solid land. She meditated during the long trip evening out her emotions. However, she couldn't quite place what was really bugging her, but for Suki’s sake she got _whatever_ under control. She saw Mai waiting, a smile beamed on the acrobat face, as she started waving frantically! “Mai!!!”

The Kyoshi Warriors walked down the ramp, finally being able to touch the sweet ground. Ty Lee dropped her bag on the ground and ran over to Mai, tackling her in a suffocating hug. “I missed you so much!!!! How are you!? And how is your aura still so grey!?”

“It's good to see you too.” Mai barely had enough oxygen to get out. She patted Ty Lee’s back in hopes that her friend would let go.

Ty Lee understood the gesture and released her hold. “How is everything?” She asked in a slightly calmer voice.

Mai smiled. “Zuko is being a little dramatic I think, but you understand how this family functions.”

“Speaking of family…” Ty Lee's voice softened. “Do you know anything about Azula?” She didn't want the other Kyoshi Warriors to hear.

Mai's eyes pierced into Ty Lee’s as if she had thrown a hidden dagger from them. “Let’s have lunch this afternoon. We can catch up.” Her voice unreadable.

“That sounds good.” The acrobat swallowed, allowing a small smile to cover the anxious feeling inside her.

“Hey Mai!” Suki and the other warriors caught up. She handed Ty Lee her duffle bag back. “Have things calmed down any?”

Mai glanced over to Suki. “Not really, Zuko and the Earth King are at odds. King Kuei wants to kick out all of the Fire Nation people out of the colonies, and Zuko thinks they should stay. He doesn't see the point in uprooting peoples lives for them to find new homes. Especially when they have been there for a couple generations.”

“I would have to agree with Zuko.” Ty Lee spoke up. “Isn't our goal to have balance among the nations? How can we achieve any sort of peace if we segregate people?”

“Where does Aang's point of view lie?” Suki asked.

“He is leaning with King Kuei… It is stressing Zuko out.” Mai sighed. “I was hoping, that having the Kyoshi Warriors with Zuko we could show the Earth King both Nations could work together.”

“We should talk with Zuko over dinner about a plan.” Suki said.

Mai nodded. “Let me show you where you are all staying. I can't thank you enough for helping. The last thing we need is another war.” She turned around and lead the Warriors up to Caldera.

Ty Lee looked up at the dormant volcano the city hid in. _What would Azula do in Zuko's place?_ She couldn't help but wonder. The princess was a prodigy when it came to bending, military, politics, and strategy. It was practically her whole life. What could she have accomplished if her father wasn’t overshadowing her?

* * *

Caldera was bustling during the afternoon. Mai and Ty Lee were looking for a place to eat. “What are you craving?” The brunette asked, she had changed out of her uniform to be more comfortable in the heat.

“Maybe somewhere with some fruit tarts for dessert.” Mai suggested.

“Couldn’t we go to a bakery after lunch to get the same results?” Ty Lee chuckled. “I forgot you had such a sweet tooth.”

Mai shrugged. “It's good to have you back. It was starting to get boring here with just Zuko.”

“It’s good to be back.” Ty Lee beamed as she grabbed the other girl’s hand, leading them into a restaurant. It was a noodle shop. She had missed the food in this nation, it had more variety and spice.

They both sat down at a table and ordered their drinks and food. Mai pinched the bridge of her nose. “Do you think Zuko will be a good Fire Lord? He’s letting his stresses catch up to him, I don't want him to break…”

“Break…?” Ty Lee raised her brow in confusion. 

Mai looked up at the acrobat, her eyes concerned. “It feels like his best friend is betraying him in a way… He's becoming more paranoid and losing sleep.”

“Stay by his side, he should pull through…” Guilt started to well up in the acrobat.

The waiter came by dropping off their food and drinks. “Here you go, young ladies. Oolong tea for both, and spicy noodles with roasted duck for you, and noodles with pork belly for you.”

They both looked up with a smile “Thank you!”

“Enjoy!” The waiter left.

Ty Lee took her chopsticks and grabbed some of her spicy noodles. She hummed as her taste buds filled with heat and flavor. “So good!” She made contact with her friend’s eyes. “You're worried because this happened to Azula?” She asked, but she instinctually knew the answer.

“She's in an asylum, not far from here…” Mai's eyes turned cold already coming to her own resolve about their friend. She looked down and continued eating.

A tear ran down Ty Lee’s cheek, thankfully it was hidden by the fact her food was incredibly spicy. “Did we break her?”

“She banished everyone around her and challenged Zuko to an Agni Kai. He said she was off, unhinged, and had erratic movements. Their fight ended with the water bender chaining her to the grates. Afterwards she broke, like raged and cried. Whatever emotion came out, Zuko really couldn't describe it.” Mai explained, taking a sip of her tea.

“So that landed her in a mental institution?” Ty Lee furrowed her brows. “Have you seen her since...?”

Mai's shiny black hair covered her eyes. “I did…” She shivered reliving the thought. “There is no helping her.”

The brunette hummed knowing this conversation was over with Mai. _I haven't seen her… Maybe there is still a chance._ “So how are you and Zuko?” She smiled brightly, changing the subject.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kyoshi Warriors talk shop with Zuko and Mai. Ty Lee has a weird little dream. Then she goes shopping with a couple of friends and gets an additional job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Morning!
> 
> This is a plot pusher chapter. I combed it over a couple of times. It's a little cluncky and I apologize for that, I wanted to get this out so i can get to the more juicy/engaging chapters. The next chapters should come and be way better.

Servants left the dining room after setting a large table. Ty Lee sat next to Suki, across from Zuko and Mai. The other four warriors sat at the other sides.

“Thank you, Suki, for bringing some of your elite warriors to help our people.” Zuko said. “Enjoy this dinner while we talk.” He gestured to the array of food and wine. The acrobat stifled a laugh at the former prince's over politeness.

“It’s no problem, really.” Suki took a sip of wine. “What have your advisors suggested that you do about your situation with the Earth King?” She got straight to the point.

“They say get ready for battle.” Zuko sighed, dark shadows showing under his eyes. “I would rather not though.”

Ty Lee ate her food quietly, occasionally drinking her wine. Her mind had been elsewhere. _How did Azula handle Ba Sing Se after we took it over._ The acrobat never recalled any harm done to the regular populace, during the few times she was able to explore the huge city. They seemed happier than the residents in Omashu, still going about there day and thinking they were out of the Fire Nations reach.

“It is hard, this is our first time trying to do peaceful negotiations, but all anyone knows is how to fight.” The young Fire Lord continued.

Suki frowned. “Having a presence in the cities wouldn't be helpful, it would just hinder what your goals are.”

“It would.” Mai agreed. “I’ve gone through some of the archives in the palace, but I haven't found much, except how to take over the entire world.”

Ty Lee looked up at her friend. _Archives…_ She remembered the princess and her exploring the palace. They came across secret passageways and hidden archives. The raven hair little girl would fill her mind with all the material she could find. She wished she could recall exactly where they were located. “Maybe we could help you look through the archives.” The brunette suggested.

Mai quirked her brow. “That would be helpful.”

“You wouldn't happen to know how Avatar Kyoshi handled situations like these?” Zuko asked.

Suki let out a hearty laugh. “Our records show that she was not the most diplomatic Avatar. She had a way of strong-arming leaders into submission.”

A girl with dark jade eyes looked up. Her long dark brown hair made her look like a short Kyoshi. “What about Avatar Roku?” Karou asked.

Zuko grimaced at the comment. “Fire Lord Sozin made sure there was absolutely no history with him. Well, none that is easily accessible. Uncle gave me one scroll that told me about Roku and Sozin.”

“Go ask your uncle then! He will know!” Ty Lee excitedly said.

“He's running his tea shop in Ba Sing Se…” Zuko sulked. “And I need to learn how to learn run things on my own…”

An auburn-haired girl raised her eyebrows, hair laid just past shoulder length. “Couldn’t you ask Avatar Aang?” Sami questioned, her hazel eyes glanced up at the Fire Lord. “He has the ability to talk with his past lives.”

“I can ask him in a couple of weeks, that’s when we will be meeting with the Earth King again.” Zuko said.

“How about we meet a couple days prior with your advisors.” Suki proposed. “In the meantime, we can look through more of the archives and maybe come up with some new ideas.”

Mai thinly smiled with agreement. “That sounds like a plan.”

The group chatted casually while finishing up their dinner. Ty Lee felt warm and more relaxed from the wine. She enjoyed spending time with her friends and was happy they were all getting along. Something she wished her old friend could be a part of.

* * *

The acrobat wandered the palace halls aimlessly. She strolled along the Royal Gallery. One side of the hall had empty portraits. She wondered what the blank canvases were for, maybe future Fire Lords. The other side filled with past leaders of the nation. Her eyes scanned upward toward the previous Fire Lord, sending shivers down her spine. Her head tilted back down, and she quickly walked out of the gallery.

Ty Lee’s cheeks still burned from the wine and somehow, she made her way to a familiar hallway. Her feet stopped in front of a door, knuckles meeting with the wood. The sound of the knock was soft. No answer. The brunette knew there wasn’t anyone on the other side. Old habits die hard.

Her hand slid down to the handle and she pushed the door open. Luckily, it hadn't been locked. She could feel the thumping of her heart increase as she shut the door behind her. Ty Lee examined the large room.

As she walked, her hand glided across a dressing table. A broken full body mirror framed in gold was placed at the other end. Ty Lee looked downward, the broken glass had been picked up, however the hairbrush that sat on top of the vanity still had tiny shards embedded in the bristles. “What happened here…?” She questioned under her breath.

She approached a bed near the back center of the room. The brunette seated herself close to headboard, curling the of her lips upward as she remembered how comfortable the princess's mattress was. Pleasant memories of sleepovers when she was a child filled her mind. She would always end up waking up cuddled with the young princess. Azula’s body was a natural furnace and was convinced it was due to being a fire bender.

Ty Lee opened a drawer in a night stand close by. A small bottle of perfume was inside. She picked it up, one hand holding the bottle, the other around the pump. She swirled the contents on the inside, then squeezed. The acrobat inhaled, the sent of fire lilies and rose buds permeated her senses. Her smile widened. She placed the perfume back where it belonged, then lied on her back.

Her eyes closed, she deeply missed her friend, and the feeling grew with each passing moment. Slowly Ty Lee drifted into a state of slumber with positive memories of the princess taking place in her dreams.

_The brunette roamed through a field, her fingertips grazing through the tall grass. She hummed feeling the warmth of the sun against her skin. With every step she closed in on a dirt path and saw a small black lump._

_Upon further inspection, the little black lump stood up and stretched its front paws, arching its rear high. The cat’s golden eyes met with Ty Lee’s and cooed. The gaze felt uncanny, but familiar. She squatted down and reached her hand out. “Hey there little stranger.”_

_It meowed as if answering, then rubbed its head in the acrobat’s hand. She giggled, scratching her nails gently into the cat’s fur. “You’re such a sweetie! Care to join me?”_

_The cat hopped onto Ty Lee’s shoulders purring. A chuckle escaped her lips as she stood up. “I'll take that as a yes!” Together they followed the dirt path, not knowing where it led._

_A blue glow emerged in the distance as the path opened. The cat meowed. It hopped down making its way toward the light. Ty Lee sprinted after her new friend. “Hey! Wait up!” Once she caught up, she saw the feline walk into the blue flame and disappear._

_Curiosity took over, as she leaned down her hand reached into the dancing blue flame. It didn't burn, the ball of fire instead sat in her palm. “Is this what it’s like to bend fire?” Ty Lee questioned herself._

Blinking awake, she noticed herself hugging a pillow and tangled in covers. The brunette felt warm. _Where am I?_ She scanned the room, her eyes widened realizing where she had fallen asleep.

* * *

Ty Lee skipped through the city with Misaki and Ryoko while the other Warriors were on guard duty. “I’m so excited to get some new clothes! It’s been way too long!”

Misaki looked eerily like Azula, except she had dark brown eyes and she was a head taller than Ty Lee. She also had more of a bubbly personality, which the acrobat was thankful for. There had been more than a few times she almost mixed their names up, just on looks alone. “Why didn’t you get anything when we went to Ba Sing Se last?”

“They didn’t have anything pink!” The brunette pouted. “This outfit is getting a little tight in places and I’d like to replace it with another to match my aura!”

Another brunette with dark blue eyes chuckled. “You and your auras. Tell me! What color am I today?” Ryoko smirked, her bangs covered her eyebrows making it easier to hide her expressions.

Ty Lee rested her index finger and thumb on her chin in contemplation. “Well, since you're mostly a smart-ass it tends to look green.”

The girls laughed. “That’s an understatement!” Misaki caught her breath. “Ryoko is _always_ a smart-ass!”

They continued their shopping trip and grabbed street food on the way. Ty Lee was having an amazing day so far, her aura, the pinkest it’s been for awhile.

The group started their trek back to the palace as the evening hues painted the sky. A white building caught Ty Lee’s attention, it hadn’t been there the last time she was in the city. “Hey, can you bring my stuff back to the palace. I want to check something out.”

“Yeah, sure.” Misaki answered, both girls collecting a couple of bags from the acrobat.

“I’ll catch up with you guys later!” She hugged Misaki and Ryoko. “Thanks!”

“See you later.” The two Kyoshi Warriors continued back to the palace.

Walking toward the building, Ty Lee noticed the entrance doors were blood red. The words ‘Fire Nation Mental Institution’ were engraved in gold next to the entryway.

The pit of her stomach fluttered as she pushed the doors open. Guards were posted on each side in the room. An older woman sat behind a desk across from the entrance. The acrobat approached a little too cautiously. “Are you here for the over night guard position?” The older woman asked.

Ty Lee blinked unable to process the information handed to her. “I-uh”

“We can’t seem to keep an overnight guard for very long.” The woman frowned. “The patients scare them off. You have guard experience, yes?”

“Yes…”

“Your name?”

“Ty Lee.” She swallowed.

“We'll see you here tomorrow evening. Twenty-two hundred.” The other woman’s lips pursed into a smile. “We can get you a uniform and tell you the details of the job.” She seemed to be relieved. “Hopefully, you'll stay.”

“Ok... See you tomorrow.” The brunette turned around. _What just happened?_ She walked out of the building. She just wanted to find out about visiting hours and now this. A new juggling act she didn’t know if she could accomplish. When was she supposed to even sleep?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading this and hopefully my other works. I fixed some minor things in chapter 1. My plan with this story is pretty much plotted out till chapter 5, then after that it's gonna be a little more of an adventure and I'll see where it takes me. I have some things I want Ty Lee and Azula to do that will make huge character growth for them, That's my hope at least. :)
> 
> In addition I've been working with a friend on what I believe will be a really cool short story. It'll have Rangi/Kyoshi and Azula/Ty Lee. We are planning to post Part 1 of that story in a couple of weeks. I'm really really really excited for it!
> 
> And my lovely wife finally agreed to comb over chapter 2 of Recover so that will offically be out next week! I'm super excited about that as well! Recover is all outlined and plotted out. I have to edit/rewrite a couple of chapters and then just finish up the rest. I'm super stoked, I just wish I had more time to do these.
> 
> Again thank you guys! Hope you all have a wonderful day or night.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry. I have been editing chapter 2 of recover, I'm hoping to have the second chapter posted during my break in a couple weeks. Maybe I might be able to get another chapter of this story done as well. Stay positive people this last year has been very rough for everyone. I hope the world opens up soon so we can all have more alternative outlets and live happier lives. Have a wonderful day. :)


End file.
